Currency of Rostkamm
The Rostkammyr Krona is the primary currency of the Principality of Rostkamm, introduced on the 2nd of February, 627 K.C. Closely tied to the Stormwindian Sovereign, the Rostkammyr Krona is subdivided into various denominations of 1/10, 1/100, 1/1000 and 1/10000. Notably, unlike most other currencies, the Krona lacks the standard "Gold, Silver, Copper" subdivisions, instead consisting only of Silver and Iron coins. The short-hand symbol of the Rostkammyr Krona is Ꞣ for the Krona, s for the Schilling and p for the Pfennyg = History = ---- = Coins = ---- Table of Coins Silver Coins Krona Meaning "Crown" in Rostkammyr, the Krona is equivalent in worth to other human coins such as the Stormwindian Sovereign, Gilnean Guinea, Lordaeronian Gulden, Arathorian Thaler, Dalarani Bezant, Alteraci Forint, Tirasian Peso, Baradi Livre, Varlandic Krona or Neuenic Thaler the Krona is the largest denomination used in Rostkammyr Currency and comes in 1, 2 and 1/2 Krona variants. Unlike the other human "large denomination" coins, the Krona is made entirely of silver due to the lake of gold deposits in the Principality of Rostkamm, thus making individual coins larger than the a gold piece of the same worth. Like all Rostkammyr silver coins, the Krona bears the head of the sovereign on the obverse, while on the reverse it carries it's value and the image of a rose. Also like all silver coins, it also bears the motto "Tre Rosor, Ett Rike" around the edge. It is worth 10 000 Rostkammyr Pfennygs or 100 Rostkammyr Schillings. Mark The Mark is the middle denomination of the silver coins, worth 10 Schillings or 1 000 Pfennygs. Equivalent to the Stormwindian Crown and other such coins, the Mark, like all other coins, comes in 1, 2 and 1/2 variants. It bears the head of the sovereign on the obverse and a rose on the reverse, along with its value. Schilling The primary coin used trade among the middle classes, the Schilling is worth 100 Pfennygs and equivalent to the Stormwindian Groat or Gilnean Shilling in worth. Like the rest of the silver coins, it consists of silver mined in the mountainous counties of the Greyhallow Peninsula and comes in 1, 2 and 1/2 variants. It bears the symbol of a rose on its reverse. Iron Coins Öre The Öre is the equivalent of the Stormwindian Helm and, like every other coin, comes in 1, 2 and 1/2 variants. It bears a circle of thorns on both faces and, like the Pfennyg has a hole thought its centre and the border inscription "Smiddjär vyn Blod". Pfennyg The coin with the least worth, yet one of the most important, the common Pfennyg or Penny is typically used as lose change by the lower classes and consists of a circle of thorns with a hole the centre on both faces. It comes in 1, 2 and 1/2 variants. Although officially made out of iron, the Pfennyg, like the Öre is in reality made out of a mix of iron and copper, giving it a grey-brown texture that soon tarnishes to red-green. = Notes = ---- Category:Currencies Category:Principality of Rostkamm Category:Laws of Rostkamm